Como acabar com um casamento
by Rayassa
Summary: Duo entra para nova faculdade e lá apaixona-se por um de seus amigos, anos depois os dois se reencontram, mas tem um problema,o amigo esta casado e tem filhos,agora Duo ira fazer de tudo para arruinar o casamento dele, e ter uma chance.


** _Bem vindo New York University_**

O ano é 2012, a época é outono, quando as folhas das árvores caem e cobrem o chão, as ruas e os carros, com uma coloração de vermelho e amarelo, em uma segunda-feira de manhã, o tempo esta nublado, as nuvens estão escuras e carregadas, cobrindo completamente a cidade de New York, uma das cidades mais populosas dos EUA. As ruas estão cobertas de pessoas,passeando, comprando, ou às vezes apenas tomando um ar fresco,algumas correm para o trabalho e outras já estão trabalhando, vendendo anúncios no centro da cidade ou servindo a clientela nos restaurantes, ou até mesmo as vendedoras, que mal sabem a clientela, as bajulam e dizem coisas como "Esta roupa é a mais linda que temos, e ficou perfeita em você!", quantos já não ouviram isso de um atendente?Quando você olha o preço, descobre por que aquela é a roupa mais bonita da loja. Mas, isso é outra historia.... A historia que quero contar a vocês, é sobre um garoto que se apaixona pelo seu melhor amigo e anos depois descobre que esse amigo esta casado e tem filhos ,mas, esse garoto fará de tudo para ganhar o amor dele.

(*******)

Um garoto de aparentemente 17 anos corre por entre a multidão, ele tem o cabelo castanho e longo,preso em uma trança,seus olhos arregalados revelam uma cor surpreendente,violeta,sua pele parecia porcelana,as maças do rosto estavam vermelhas de tanto ele correr sua roupa consiste em uma blusa comprida branca,que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos,uma calça azul que ficava-lhe solta nas pernas flexíveis e um tênis de cor preta e branca, ele levava uma mochila nos ombros pela alça que era quase o dobro de seu tamanho,corria desesperado pela multidão enquanto repetia incessantemente:

-Estou atrasado, estou atrasado, estou atrasado.....

Ele esbarrava nas pessoas e na maioria das vezes virava-se para essa pessoa enquanto que corria rapidamente de costas tentando não cair e acenava gritando:

-Desculpa!

Ele atravessou a rua correndo e bem na hora que o fez, o sinal abriu e os carros não tiveram piedade, passaram correndo por ele, e ele corria rapidamente tentando desviar dos carros, até que..... Uma cantada de pneu no asfalto, gritarias, ele olhou para o lado e viu que um carro vinha derrapando em sua direção, no susto deixou cair a mochila no chão e encolheu-se pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça e gritou a plenos pulmões.

Ele esperou o impacto, esperou a dor alucinante de ser jogado a metros de distancia e cair morto ou com algum membro quebrado ao chão,esperou,esperou, mas nada aconteceu, estranhando abriu os olhos e viu que o motorista havia conseguido frear o carro a poucos centímetros dele e que o olhava enraivecido, abriu a porta do carro e se aproximou dele, o homem devia ter uns dois metros de altura, era musculoso e tinha o olhar firme, naquele momento, parecia que o mundo havia parado apenas para olhar aquela pequena cena, ansiosos para saber o que o motorista faria com o pobre garoto.

Ele viu o homem se aproximar e um pequeno calafrio passou por suas costas, ele olhou-o amedrontado e encolheu-se, este parou a sua frente com um olhar sombrio,olhou para o chão e se agachou, pegando sua mala e jogando-a de encontro ao garoto, que a pegou no colo desajeitado, pôs a alça no ombro e voltou a encarar o homem,este levantou a mão,ele se encolheu mais ainda e esperou por uma surra bem dada,mas nada disso ocorreu, o homem abaixou-se a sua altura e olhando fundo em seus olhos com o dedo em riste disparou:

-Você por acaso quer morrer seu estúpido?!

Ele balançou a cabeça tão rapidamente para os lados que acabou ficando tonto e teve de dar um passo para trás e segurar-se firmemente na mochila para não cair.

-Então não me faça mais uma coisa dessas!-gritou enquanto agarrava fortemente o braço do garoto. -Seu idiota eu ainda ia te atropelar e ia ter de me incomodar, mais do que já estou me incomodando, eu e minha mulher estamos prestes a nos divorciar sabia?-enquanto ele gritava, o garoto foi forçado a tapar seu nariz, pois o cheiro forte de bebida saia de sua boca, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

(*******)

Que azar não?Bem nesse dia, o dia mais importante na minha vida, eu me encontro com um bêbado.

Sinceramente o destino deve estar contra mim, acho que o mundo inteiro esta contra mim, primeiro, meu imprestável irmão de 14 anos não me acordou no horário que combinei com ele, sempre falei com ele para me acordar em tal horário, pois tenho um problema serio com os relógios, nem se o som for o mais alto do mundo, não tem jeito eu não acordo, e aquele idiota ainda ficou vendo TV e esqueceu-se de mim, meus pais estão trabalhando então, não pude me despedir deles, querem saber para onde estou indo?Para minha mais nova faculdade, estou nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, nervoso, por que, bom vocês sabem que as faculdades daqui são faculdades internas, não?Pelo menos a maioria, e esta que eu estou indo é uma delas, terei que dormir na faculdade e tudo mais, e para ver minha família, apenas nos finais de semana.

E também estou feliz, pois poderei fazer novas amizades, e também por outro motivo, um motivo que não conto a ninguém, nem mesmo a meus pais, ou eles me internariam imediatamente, a verdade é que eu amo estudar e aprender coisas novas...... Eu não sou normal sou?Veja bem, eu prefiro estudar a tarde inteira a ir a balada com meus amigos, ou viajar com minha família, e isso eu não sei de quem puxei, pelo que meus pais me contavam do passado deles, eles odiavam a escola, faziam de tudo para faltá-la.

Voltei de meus devaneios ao perceber a porta do carro do homem abrindo-se no lado do carona e dele sair uma mulher baixinha e gordinha e gritar apreensiva:

-Querido, por favor, entre no carro, esta me envergonhando!-olhou para os lados e viu que todos olhavam para nós três e não paravam de apontar e cochichar.

Vi, aliviado ele largar meu braço e virar-se para ela enquanto falava, ou melhor, gritava:

-Não se intrometa!Eu cuido disso!Volte para dentro!

Enquanto falava, vi essa como uma chance de escapar, fui me afastando cuidadosamente dele, tentando não ser notado e quando ele se virou, sai correndo empurrando as pessoas para o lado e olhei por sobre meu ombro ao ouvir ele gritar e correr atrás de mim:

-Volte aqui garoto!-mas, antes que me alcança-se acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão.

O povo que estava em volta caiu na gargalhada, enquanto a mulher saia do carro vermelha de vergonha e ajudava-o a levantar-se, me virei e como se não teme-se a morte gritei bem alto, tentando fazer com que ele ouvisse por causa das altas gargalhadas.

-Seu bêbado nojento!Vou te entregar a policia!-mostrei a língua, em um ato infantil e me pus a correr antes que ele se levanta-se e me pegasse.

Corri alguns quarteirões e em um deles, dobrei a esquina e me encostei na parede de um dos prédios feito de tijolos, estava arfando por correr rápido demais,suspirei e fiquei alguns segundos parado, para que a adrenalina abaixa-se um pouco, mas dei um pulo quando ouvi um apito, olhei para meu pulso e vi que meu relógio marcava um sobressalto pus-me a correr para a escola, estava agora terrivelmente atrasado, pois a aula já havia começado a 10 minutos.

Corri por mais alguns quarteirões até chegar a um grande muro feito de tijolos, o muro devia ter mais de três metros e em cima deste havia uma cerca elétrica, dei a volta nele para tentar achar a entrada, ele parecia não ter fim, era imenso, até que finalmente avistei um grande portão preto da altura do muro, aproximei-me e me segurei nele,arfando,havia uma casinha onde o segurança ficava sentado, vi ele se aproximar do portão e me olhar de cima a baixo, com um olhar de desdém, tentei olhar para mim mesmo e vi que não estava em uma condição muito boa, estava suado e minha franja grudava em minha testa, minha blusa estava encharcada de suor e meus tênis estavam cobertas de lama, isso por que corri pelo parque quando sai de casa para cortar caminho. Fiquei imaginando se ele iria me deixar entrar.

-Ah, oi..... -disse com a voz cortada, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Olá - respondeu o segurança com desconfiança.

Fiquei meio sem jeito e disse estendendo minha mão por entre o portão:

-Prazer, meu nome é Duo Maxwell, sou novo e estou atrasado, poderia abrir o portão para mim?

O homem não se dignou a pegar minha mão, e eu a recolhi enquanto o encarava, ele não moveu nem mesmo um músculo da face, nervoso aumentei meu tom de voz, fazendo com que ele desse um passo para trás.

-Por favor!É meu primeiro dia!Fale com a diretora ela irá confirmar!

O homem ficou me encarando por mais alguns minutos e depois se aproximou da casinha onde ficava e pegou um telefone em cima da mesinha e discou um numero, esperou alguns minutos e depois falou enquanto olhava diretamente para mim.

-Bom dia , a um garoto aqui dizendo chamar-se Duo Maxwell.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio para depois dizer:

-Pode deixar. -e desligou.

Ele abriu uma gaveta da mesinha e pegou uma chave, aproximou-se do portão e o abriu, eu entrei para dentro e logo depois ele o trancou novamente, guardou a chave no bolso do uniforme azul e disse friamente:

-Por favor, siga-me.

Eu o segui, ele foi na frente,ajeitei minha mochila e olhei ao redor, estava quatro prédios de seis andares ao todo, em um dos prédios estava escrito "Dormitório Masculino", olhei para o prédio que era de frente a este e estava escrito "Dormitório Feminino".Olhei para os outros dois prédios que eram quase colados um no outro,me perguntando para que eles serviam.

-Pra que aqueles dois prédios?-perguntei ao segurança enquanto apontava com o dedo.

Ele olhou e depois me encarou como se eu fosse um retardado e disse simplesmente:

-São para as aulas.

Irritei-me:

-Eu **sei** que são para as aulas, quero saber por que dois e não um só?

-Um é para os garotos e o outro para as garotas.

-Por que não podemos estudar juntos?-perguntei enquanto pensava "Lá se vai minha chance de arrumar uma namorada".

-Os garotos e as garotas não tem permissão para ficarem nos mesmos ambientes.

-Por quê?-perguntei incrédulo.

-Pergunte a diretora, não fui eu que criei as regras. -o homem bufou impaciente.

-Ok - disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

Caminhamos por mais alguns instantes em uma trilha reta feita de areia e entramos em um dos prédios que serviam para as aulas, entrando lá me admirei, parecia mais um hospital do que um corredor de faculdade, o chão era branco, impecável, sem nenhuma manchinha no chão, as paredes e o teto eram da mesma cor, era silencioso, nem parecia que as aulas já haviam começado, andamos pelo corredor amplo, passamos por varias portas todas de cor branca também, estava passando por uma porta, mas esta era diferente, havia uma pequena janelinha de vidro que se permitia ver o que ocorria lá dentro, quando passei espichei o pescoço e vi que a sala de aula era de um tom azul, quase da cor do céu e havia mais de vinte garotos na sala, todos em silencio, prestando atenção máxima a aula,quando vi um dos garotos levantar a cabeça e me olhar fixamente,ele ficou me encarando com os olhos azuis, frios sem nenhuma expressão,fiquei parado em frente a porta, encarando-o também,mas soltei um berro quando uma mão tocou meu ombro e uma voz alterada foi ouvida:

-O que esta fazendo?

Pus as mãos na boca e fiquei vermelho de vergonha, o homem me olhou e levantou a mão como se fosse me bater de tanta raiva, me encolhi, mas fui salvo por um...... anjo?

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros compridos saiu da sala onde eu espionava, ela tinha os olhos azuis, usava um vestido que batia em seus tornozelos, o vestido era branco, ela caminhava com tanta leveza que parecia mais flutuar, seus olhos expressavam bondade, seus lábios eram pequenos e vermelhos, tinha uma expressão angelical, não devia ter mais de 35.

-O que esta havendo aqui?

Sua voz mostrava tranqüilidade, porem havia certo tom de ordem, por trás da voz doce, indicando que não havia ficado feliz pela interrupção.

-Ah!Sinto muito !-o segurança desculpou-se rapidamente.

Ela olhou para ele e teve um sobressalto.

-Will?O que esta havendo aqui?Que gritaria é essa no corredor?

-Sin..... Sinto muito senhora, não irá se repetir, mas, é que estou levando um novo aluno, para conhecer a diretora. -disse apontando para mim.

Ela olhou para mim, e meu coração pareceu parar uma batida, nunca havia visto tanta beleza em toda minha vida, voltou a olhar para Will e o repreendeu:

-Will?!Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não me chamar de senhora, e sim de Elizabete?Além disso, não sou mais velha do que você!-disse risonha.

Will voltou a curvar a cabeça envergonhado.

Ela olhou para mim e disse carinhosamente:

-Seja muito bem vindo a NYU............

-Ah!Meu nome é Duo Maxwell!

Ela estendeu a mão e eu a peguei apertando-a firmemente, sua mão era quentinha e quase não tive vontade de largá-la.

-Prazer. Elizabete Winner.

Ela soltou minha mão e voltou para a sala de aula com um aceno de mão, enquanto ela fechava a porta, voltei a olhar para o garoto de olhos azuis e este continuava a me encarar, mas agora com um sorrisinho de lado, não sei por que, mas tive vontade de entrar na sala e tirar aquele sorrisinho de seu rosto com uma boa paulada.

-Vamos - Will disse nervoso, enquanto me puxava pela manga da camisa, acho que ele ficou com medo que eu fizesse mais alguma confusão.

Andamos por mais alguns minutos e chegamos ao final do corredor, nele havia uma grande porta de cor marrom que se destacava bastante no corredor completamente branco, nela estava uma placa preta escrito em letras maiúsculas brancas "DIRETORIA".

Will bateu três vezes na porta e de dentro uma voz feminina foi ouvida:

-Pode entrar!

Will abriu lentamente a porta e entrou, eu entrei logo depois dele, ele fechou a porta atrás de mim e ficou do meu lado. Olhei ao redor e vi estar em uma sala grande, a parede era bege e o chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho e felpudo, havia uma lareira que estava acesa, o fogo deixando o ambiente quentinho e acolhedor, havia uma mesa no centro, era feita de madeira e em cima desta havia um telefone antigo preto,uma pasta amarela e varias folhas arrumadas em um montinho no canto da frente da mesa havia duas poltronas amarelas e atrás da mesa havia uma cadeira na qual estava sentada uma mulher seria,ela me encarava, parecendo me avaliar,levantou-se e se aproximou de mim,ela tinha o cabelo curto,era morena e usava uma blusa e uma saia que eram coladas ao corpo, eram de cor preta e usava um sapato mata barata preto também.

Ela esticou sua mão, eu a peguei e a apertei, enquanto ela me olhava intensamente. Baixei a cabeça, envergonhado, ela largou minha mão e disse:

-Quando cumprimentar alguém mantenha a cabeça erguida e firme, isso mostra que você é uma pessoa segura.

Levantei a cabeça e a olhei confusa, ela apenas me encarou e sorriu de canto, olhou para Will.

-Will, pode voltar agora, e obrigada por acompanhá-lo até aqui.

-Sim senhora. -e ele saiu.

Ela me puxou pela mão e me fez sentar em uma das poltronas amarelas, ela sentou-se na outra, ao meu lado, larguei a mochila pesada no chão e disse:

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Duo Maxwell.

-Prazer Duo, meu nome é Luana Barton, e sou a diretora da universidade. Gostaria de beber algo?Água?

-Ah!Sim, por favor!Estou sedento!

-Espere aqui e sinta-se a vontade.

Ela levantou-se e saiu da sala, fiquei olhando mais detalhadamente e vi que atrás da mesa na parede havia pendurado um grande quadro, nele havia três pessoas, uma era Luana, que estava no meio, do seu lado direito havia uma garotinha que não devia ter mais de 3 anos, ela era baixinha e tinha o cabelo da mesma cor de Luana, só que era comprido e encaracolado, ela sorria alegremente enquanto abraçava a diretora, usava um vestidinho verde e um casaquinho amarelo, terminando com uma sapatilha preta.E do seu lado esquerdo havia um rapaz que devia ter sua idade, ele estava serio, usava um smoking preto,o que mais chamava atenção nele era sua enorme franja que tapava-lhe o olho esquerdo[1],deixando apenas o direito amostra, mostrando seu belo olho verde.

Enquanto admirava o quadro nem notei que Luana havia voltado e estava sentada me estendendo um copo de água, eu o peguei e bebi seu conteúdo em um gole, pus o copo em cima da mesa e a olhei, ela olhou para o quadro e disse:

-São meus filhos, Catherine Barton e Trowa Barton.

-Seu filho estuda aqui?

-É claro que sim!Ele no inicio não quis, ficou com vergonha de ter a mãe como diretora, ainda não sei por que, mas acabei convencendo-o.

-Que bom, pode passar um bom tempo com ele.

-É, é verdade - disse sorrindo.

Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio até Luana levantar-se e dizer sorridente:

-Bem ,vamos, irei mostrar-lhe a escola.

-Mas, e a aula?-perguntei me levantando e pegando minha mochila.

-A aula hoje pode esperar, o importante é você conhecer a escola, primeiramente e onde você vai dormir, é claro.

A segui até a porta, ela a abriu, mas antes de sair, teve um sobressalto e falou alegra:

-Quase me esqueci!

-Do que?

Ela segurou meus ombros e disse com um largo sorriso:

-Bem vindo a New York University Duo Maxwell!

(*****)

Nota: Oi gente!Pois é, sei que ainda tenho uma fic que não terminei, mas estava com essa idéia na cabeça e ai decidi fazer essa fic. Espero que estejam gostando!Comentem!^_^

[1]-Bem , não sei qual olho a franja do Trowa tapa, se da direita ou esquerda,vi imagens dele e algumas mostravam o olho direito tapado e outras o esquerdo, ai fiquei confusa._.

Se errei o lado, me desculpem!

Essa historia vai ser looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnga!Por que eu ainda vou contar a historia deles na NYU, e depois eles vão se encontrar e ai o Duo vai tentar destruir o casamento do amigo dele.(Acho que vocês já sabem quem é né?E já sabem com quem ele vai se casar?Né?Obvio!Já dei a resposta!^_~)

Beijão!


End file.
